1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a positive active material, a method of preparing the same, and a lithium battery including the positive active material.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among batteries that convert chemical energy generated by an electrochemical redox reaction between chemical materials into electrical energy, a lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte.
High-performing electronic devices are developed and thus demand for a lithium battery that has a high capacity and is able to be used at a high voltage is increasing. In response to the increasing demand, various positive active materials are developed in consideration of various performances. The present embodiments provide improvement in charge and discharge efficiency and lifetime characteristics as well as other advantages.